Biopartners will provide fully de-identified standard-of-care clinical radiological images and imaging data (MRI, CT, PET, etc.) from the cases under the Clinical Proteomic Tumor Analysis Consortium (CPTAC) project that were already collected and shipped to the Biospecimen Core Resource and also from the cases under CPTAC project that will be collected prospectively. clinical radiological images and imaging data are expected to be provided for a total of 65 cases, but this number of cases may be increased in the process of project implementation. BioPartners will provide standard-of-care clinical radiological images and imaging data (MRI or CT or both) for sarcoma, uterine corposu endometrial carcinoma, squamous cell lung carcinoma, lung adenocarcinoma, clear cell renal cell carcinoma and head and neck cancer cases and clinical radiological imagesa nd imaging data (CT, PET and/or Ultrasound) for melanoma cases.